You Complete Me
by south.love
Summary: He is handsome, famous, and wealthy. He was the man that every woman could ask for. So, why does he feel incomplete? Yondaime did not die. His wife is alive. A very different story of Naruto’s life. This is a naruhina fanfic. I suck at summary! please R
1. Tears of War

Prologue

Tears of War

Very intense killer intent is all over the village of Konoha. On the top of the Hokage Tower is standing the most powerful shinobi in the whole Fire country, Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage.

"With all of my strength, I will protect all of you! I shall defeat the Kyuubi no kitsune even if it cause me my life!" with his words, all the shinobi and kunoichi cheered and vowed to protect their village.

Eyes that full of bravery

Hearts that full of hopes

They fight with all their might.

They use every single of their strength to protect their beloved village.

Dead bodies are all over the ground.

Bloods are everywhere.

The city is now red.

These are all because of the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

He killed many shinobi and kunoichi for his blood lust. And now the Yondaime Hokage is fighting him to protect his people. He knows that his ninja are all tired now. They are low of chakra and they can hardly fight now. He must do something. Yes, there is only one that he can do…

"You! Go get my son." He ordered to the nearest ninja.

"S-sir?! But why?"

"No buts! No Questions! Just get him!" he yelled.

"Y-yes sir!"

After a few minutes the ninja came back holding his 1 day old child. He is so beautiful that he can't help but smile to him. He looks like him. Blond hair, blue eyes. Yes, that's him.

"Hokage-sama, here is you son. Your wife didn't want to give him. And we have to make her fall asleep for us to get him. He really looks like you, Hokage-sama." The ninja said.

"Thank you…" he carried and looked to his son sadly. "_I'm sorry if had to do this, son. But I have to… this is all I can do to stop it. To save our village… I know, someday, you will understand me…" _he looked to where the hospital is located. "_I'm sorry, my wife…" _then he looked to the demon.

"You! I will stop you right now! I will not let you harm my village anymore! I will stop you from killing my people!" he yelled at the demon.

"**hahaha, really? And what you could do? You can't even scratch me! No human can kill a demon like me! I'm immortal! I will kill you all!!"** the demon said and laughs like a devil.

"I can do one more jutsu. That will stop you from destroying us. And my child will protect us from you!!" the eyes of the Yondaime burns with anger.

"**hahaha, and what will a child can do to me?! Oh yes! I can eat him, right? Hahahahaha" **

"You can't! Because he will eat you! _**Hirashin no jutsu!"**_ on one blink of the eye, Yondaime is in front of the fox with his son.

"_**Shiki fuujin no jutsu!" **_

"**W-what's happening? My strength… arrgh.. What have you done?! " **

"Stop you from harming us."

"**arrrghh….." **and that's all you can hear before the demon is sealed to the son of the Fourth Hokage.

"I am sorry, my son. You have to go through this." He looked at his son with tears in his eyes. (AN: btw, he's not going to die because he used that jutsu. K?)

The child just cries hard because he sees his father crying.

"sshh.. Don't worry, I will protect you. I will not let anyone harm you. I'll always be here for you, Naruto…"


	2. we will protect him

Chapter 1: We will protect him

"Dad..?" called a six years old boy with a blond hair and blue eyes.

"Yes, Naruto?" Minato asked.

They were in the balcony of their mansion late that night. They are watching the sky that full of stars. This was Naruto's hobby every night. He will ask his Daddy to come with him in the balcony to watch stars while his mother is cooking for their dinner. He will sat in his father's lap while looking at the sky.

"Why they hate me?" Asked an innocent Naruto.

"Who hates you, son?" Minato looked at his son with confused eyes.

"Everybody… The villagers. They always looked at me with those hateful eyes. I don't like that, Dad." Naruto said with tearful eyes.

Minato sigh. He didn't know how to tell his son. He's sure that it will hurt him more. He can't tell him. He just can't. "Soon Naruto, one day, you will understand. For now, you can't understand. But when you'll grow up, I will tell you, okay?" he looked in his son again and smiled.

Naruto smiled back and said, "Okay, Dad"

"Minato! Naruto! Dinner's ready!" Kushina called them from downstairs.

"Yes Mom! We're going down!" Naruto replied. "Let's go Dad; we don't want Mom gets angry, do we?" He grinned.

"Oh yeah, we don't want that." Minato grinned back.

They went down to the dinner table and eat dinner happy. Minato is looking at his son. _"I can't believe it has been six years since that day. And he grew to a very kind boy. Always smiling, even if they're always looking at him like a shit." _His face darkened when he remembered the villagers that hate him. _"They are all idiot. My son saved them from the demon. And all they can think is, he is the demon!" _ If he could choose, he will leave the village with his clan. But he is the Hokage, he can't do that. After all, he still loves the village. This is where he belongs. This village is his home.

Well, as if Naruto will agree anyways. The kid loves the village as well. He can't leave this village. Not until he earned their respect.

He remembers the day that he came home after the war. He is carrying his son with the Kyuubi sealed inside of him.

_Flashback_

"_Minato! Minato! Oh my god! Are you okay? Is Naruto okay? What did you do him?! If he is hurt, I will never forgive you! Give him back to me!" Kushina was so mad at him that day. Her eyes full of hate. He can't tell to his wife. But he needs to tell her. For her to understand what will come in their future. _

"_Kushina… I'm sorry. We're okay. I... I need to tell you something." He said sadly._

"_Oh my God, my Naruto-kun… Are you okay? Are you hurt? Sshh… Don't cry, Mommy's here, Mommy will protect you, okay? I will never let anyone hurt my baby…" Kushina cried. She did not give attention to Minato who is also crying. _

_Seeing his wife and son cry was the most hurtful sight for him. But he has to tell her now. Not later, not tomorrow. He has to tell her NOW._

"_Kushina, please…" he pleaded._

"_Why, Minato? Why? I know what you did. You sealed it to him. Why did you have to choose him? He will not live his life like a normal child. You know that… you promised me… you promised me we will raise him like normal child! You could have chosen another child! An orphan! Why him Minato?! Why?! I hate you!" Kushina was crying so hard that her heart began to beat abnormally. Minato can see it and began to panic._

"_Kushina? What's wrong? Are you okay?" Minato ask with a concerned voice. He walks towards his family only to stop by the words of his wife._

"_NO! Don't come near us! Don't you dare touch my son! You will not hurt him anymore! I will protect him! Ever if it cause me my life! Leave us alone!" _

"_No, Kushina. Please, you have to understand me. I have to do it. That is our only chance! I can't pick another child. You know that! Please don't do this to me, Kushina. I love you and our son. I can't live without you!" Minato is beginning to panic. _"She will leave me. No she can't" _these are the thoughts that are running through his mind. _

_But then Kushina can't reply because she's out of breath. "I… I can..'t br…eath..I…" _

"_What?!" That's the time Minato really panic. "Doctor! Doctor! Tsunade! Tsunade!" _

_Tsunade rushed in the room. "What? Why?" she asked._

"_Kushina can't breathe! What's happening??"_

_Tsunade rushed beside Kushina and began to heal her. Her hands began to glow in a bright green chakra. "Minato what the fuck did you do to her?! She can't be stress! She just gave birth for God's sake"_

_Minato didn't reply. He was so worried to his wife. He just carried their crying son. "sshh.. Don't worry Naruto, Mommy will be alright… Don't cry please." But Naruto cried even harder. _"Kami-sama, please 

help my family…"_ Minato prayed in silent. He can't lose his family. No, He can't. They are too important for him. And if one of them died because of him, he doesn't know what he will do to himself._

_After an hour Tsunade emerged from the room. Minato looked at her with concerned eyes. Hoping that his wife is okay._

"_How is she, Tsunade?" _

"_She is fine. But she needs to rest for a couple of days. Please Minato, don't upset her." _

"_I understand… I'm sorry; I thought this is the right time to tell her. But she already knew and she freak out. She said she hates me for doing it and she will leave me with our son. You know that I can't live without her. And now we have our son. I can't let her take him away from me…" Minato hugs his son tightly enough not to choke him. He was crying hard and he doesn't know what to do._

"_What did you tell her, Minato?" _

_Minato and Tsunade looked to Jiraiya._

"_Yeah Minato? What did you tell her that upset her so much?" Tsunade ask._

"_I told her, that… I… sealed … the demon fox… inside our child…" Minato manage to say between his sobs. He still was holding his son, not wanting to let him go._

"_WHAT?!" _

_All three of them looked to the Sandaime and the elders. _

"_You sealed the demon in that child?! We should kill him now!" one of the elders said._

"_Yes! We should kill him! He killed many of our shinobi!" the other said._

"_NO! YOU WILL NOT TOUCH MY CHILD! IF YOU EVER LAY A HAND ON MY CHILD, I WILL KILL YOU!" Minato yelled. The elders flinched because of the ragging killer intent coming from Minato. "I AM THE FOURTH HOKAGE AND YOU WILL OBEY MY ORDERS! YOU WILL NOT TOUCH MY CHILD! YOU WILL NOT TELL TO THE NEXT GENERATION THAT MY CHILD HAS THE KYUUBI! AND IF I CATCH ANY OF YOU DISOBEYING MY ORDERS, I WILL KILL YOU IN A SECOND!" _

"_Minato, please calm down. We won't kill your child okay? For kami's sake! Act like a Hokage!" Sandaime said._

"_They are trying to kill my child! What do you expect me to do?!" _

"_Yes, I understand you. But please calm down. You I will not harm your child. I'm like his grandfather after all." Sarutobi the Third Hokage said._

"_O-okay. I need to see my wife. If she wakes up and found that Naruto is not on her side. She'll kill me." Minato said with sad smile and tears in his eyes. _

_Minato entered the room. He watches his wife. She was so beautiful that he can't help but adore her. She was his life. Well now he has Naruto, he was now his life as well. Now, his problem, how will he talk to his wife when she wakes up? _

_After a few hours or so, Kushina begin to stir up. Her eyes slowly open. She looked around and sees his husband sleeping on the sofa with their son in his chest. She smiled. She was an idiot. She freak like that to her husband and threat to leave him. She can't do that. She loves her husband so much. And now, she understands him. She must be proud of him. She knows that even if their child has the Kyuubi inside of him, they will protect him… together… right? _

_Minato felt like there is someone watching him. But the eyes that watching him was so comfortable for his feeling. He knows they were from his wife… he slowly open his eyes look at his wife. _

"_Kushina… I… I'm sorry…" _

"_Come here, Minato… Give him to me, please…" _

"_Kushina, you can't. You can't leave me. I can't live without you and our son. I'd be insane! Please say you'll not leave me?" Minato pleaded._

"_Minato… please come here…"_

"_O-okay, Kushina…"_

"_I want to hold him…" Said Kushina_

_Minato give Naruto to Kushina. She stares at his son lovingly. "We will protect him Minato, right?" Kushina look at his husband. Minato felt happiness when his wife talks. He's sure now that they will be together. She will not leave him anymore. _

_He smiled and kisses his wife in the lips and hugs her and their son._

"_Of course, my love, we will protect him… together…"_


	3. My family

Chapter 2: My family

I Don't Own Naruto.

"Minato-kun? Are you okay? Don't you like the food?" Kushina asked.

"Huh? Oh yes, the food is great. I'm sorry, I kind a out of space for a minute." Minato said while scratching the back of his head.

"Naah.. Daddy just thinking how beautiful you are, Mom" Naruto said smiling at his mother.

"Aww… You're such a sweet boy, Naruto-kun" Said Kushina.

"How 'bout me momma??" Asked a 4 years old girl named Hitomi. She is Naruto's little sister. (AN: I forgot to mention her on the last chapter. Hehe)

"Oh Hitomi, of course you are sweet too." Kushina smiled to her daughter.

"And of course our baby brother, Arashi too will be sweet like us Hitomi-chan." Naruto said walking towards his baby brother. "Hello Arashi. How are you today?" Naruto smiled at his baby brother. The baby is only 8 months old.

Minato and Kushina looked at their son and then looked at each other and smiled. Naruto and his family eat the foods with a little talk and teasing to each other. If you look at them, you'll see an almost perfect family. As if they have no problems. As if, they are happy even though their eldest son was the most hated child in their village. But they don't care. They are happy, because they are together.

After dinner, Namikaze family sat in their entertainment room to catch up to each other. They talk about their day for about an hour. After that they all went to their own rooms to rest.

Naruto was lying in his bed thinking what he could have done to earn such hate from the villagers. He's only a child and son of their Hokage. They should give him respect and act nicely to him. But no, they're acting like he's a monster. Yes, that's what they call him. _"Monster…" _Naruto thought. _"Am I really a monster? Why they hate me? What did I do? I have so many questions in my mind. But Daddy or Mommy doesn't want to answer them. Maybe Dad's right. I'll just wait until I can understand life…" _ Naruto's eyes are beginning to close when he heard a knock from his door.

"Who's there?" He asked.

"Nii-san… It's Hitomi"

Naruto got up and open his door and frowned to his sister. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"Yes. But nii-san, I'm scared… I don't want to sleep in my room, is too dark. Can I sleep here with you, nii-san?" Hitomi asked her brother.

Naruto sigh and smile to his sister. There are nights that Hitomi will come to his room and ask to sleep with him because she is afraid of the dark. But he knows she's not. She is brave like their mother. She just wants to be with his brother. And he loved her for that.

"Of course. Come in, Imouto-chan." Hitomi entered his room and jump to his bed.

"Thank you, nii-san!" She lies in the bed and covers her body with a blanket.

Naruto chuckled. He follows his sister and lies in the bed. "You know, when we grew up, we'll get busy and we can't sleep together anymore. Especially when I have my own wife and family."

Hitomi frowned at his brother and pout her little lips. "Why? We are your family. And I'll always have time for you, nii-san. Please don't seek for a girlfriend yet. I'll get jealous. Let me have my boyfriend first?" Hitomi said with an innocent smile and eyes.

"eh? Hitomi, we're only kids. We can't have those yet. We must study and train to the Academy first and graduate. And of course make our parents proud. Especially me… I want to earn the villager's respect and change their cold eyes to a warm and loving eye." Naruto said sadly.

Seeing her brother sad, and being Hitomi, she felt sad too.

"Brother, why do the villagers hated you so much?"

"I don't know Hitomi."

"Do Father and Mother know?"

"I think they know. But they don't want to tell me… yet."

"But why?"

Naruto sigh. He was curious too. "I don't know Hitomi. They just said that someday they will tell me. I just have to wait for the right time."

"Oh, that's weird neh?"

"Yeah…"

They fell in silent after that. Each has their own thoughts. After five minutes or so, Naruto break the silence.

"You know, we should go to sleep. If Mom or Dad catches us, they scold us to death. We don't like that, do we?" Naruto said smiling to his sister.

"Uhm.. Okay, Nii-san, Good night and sweet dreams…"

"Good night and sweet dreams to you too, imouto-chan..." and they fell to a dreamless sleep.

Time skip

Naruto is 8 years old and now is the day that he will start for the Academy. He is a bit nervous but his dad said he'll do well. And besides, he will come with him. He stands up from his bed and went to the bathroom and does his morning rituals.

After 30 minutes, he's done. He went down to stairs and went straight to the kitchen. He found his mother preparing their breakfast.

"Ohayo, okaa-san"

"Ohayo, Naruto-kun" his mother smiled at him and asks him to sit down and start to take his breakfast.

"Where is Dad and Hitomi, Mom?" Naruto asked.

"Oh your dad is in the shower. While Hitomi is still sleeping."

"I see. Didn't she know that it is my first day in the Academy?" Naruto ask his mother. He wants to see his little sister before he went for the academy.

"Oh, she knows, son. Don't worry, she'll be here later." Kushina smiled at his son. She can feel how much Naruto loves his siblings.

"Okay. How's Arashi, Mom?" Naruto asked again.

"He's okay Naruto-kun. He's still sleeping too." She replied.

"Uhm.. How are you, Mom?" Naruto asked again. Kushina smiled again. She could sense that her son is nervous because it's his first day to the Academy.

"I'm Okay, son. You know, it is okay to be nervous. That's normal." Kushina teased.

"Mom, I'm not nervous. I'm just asking…" Naruto said emotionless. But deep inside, he is really nervous. He just doesn't want to tell his mom about it.

Kushina looked at his son frowning and then laugh. Very hard.

"hey? What's so funny Mom? I'm not nervous!" Naruto said defensively.

"oookkay?? If that's what you said." Kushina said and laugh again.

"Mom!! I told you!!" Naruto blushed in embarrassment. He hates it when his mother is teasing him.

"What's going on here?"

Naruto looked at his father, only to look away again. Kushina continue to laugh at his son.

"Common Mom, stop it already" Naruto pretend to be sulky. Kushina look at him only to laugh again when she sees her son pout.

"Dad, make her stop, please." Naruto pleaded to his father.

Minato smiled at his son and walk towards his wife and give her a good morning kiss in the lips. "Good morning, Love." Minato smiled down at his wife.

Kushina didn't notice him until he kiss her. This surprise makes her blush and smiled back. "Good morning, Minato-kun."

"Aww.. After all these years, Dad can still make you blush Mom! Hehe" Naruto teased

"Nii-san, you're teasing mom again, stop it already." Hitomi enters the kitchen with Arashi holding her hands.

"Hey, she starts it. Not me?" Naruto exclaim.

"arrgh.. it's too early and you're too noisy already, nii-san." Hitomi complain.

"Hmph!"

"Momma, Daddah" said Arashi.

"Good morning, baby" Kushina greeted her son.

"Good morning, Hitomi-chan" Minato said.

"Morning, dad."

"Isn't it nii-san's first day at the Academy?" Hitomi asked.

"Oh Kami! I'll be late! Dad hurry up!" Naruto exclaimed. And drag his father to the door.

"Oh jeez Naruto, yes I'm coming already. Bye honey! Bye Hitomi! Bye Arashi!" Said Minato.

"Bye!"

Next time: First day of the school. Friends or foes?

AN: Yeah, uhm.. I hope you like it. Maybe I'll update later at night when I got home. I have school today and it is intrams. And yeah I have to cheer for my classmates. Hehe. Sorry for the errors. R&R Ja ne!


	4. First day in Academy

Chapter 3: first day

I don't own Naruto.

Naruto and Minato are walking down the street. Minato felt that Naruto was so silent it is not good anymore. _"Maybe he's really nervous. Well, it is his first day anyway, so this is normal. I wonder what he's thinking right now."_ Minato thought to himself.

While Minato thinking about this, Naruto was thinking about this, _"What if they hate me too like the other adult? What if I don't find friends? I'm the demon brat after all… I don't know if I can do this anymore… maybe I'll just return home and maybe Dad can teach me how to become a ninja. And I don't have to come to the Academy. He is the Hokage after all? Oh my… no, I have to do this. It not because I'm a son of Hokage does that mean that they are going to treat me special. Yes. And I have to do this. I don't give up! I can do this! Yeah… that's it. I won't give up!" _

"OI NARUTO!!" Minato yelled.

"Eh? Huh? Dad?! Why are you yelling at me?"

"Well, Son, I'm talking and telling you about my first day in the Academy and it seems that you don't pay attention to me. What were you thinking, son? Are you okay?" Minato asked in concern.

"Oh, uhm.. well, Dad, what if they hate me too?" Naruto asked sadly.

Minato chuckled. "They could never hate the son of the Hokage. Well if i know, later tonight you have a girlfriend already." Then he laughs.

"Huh? Dad! I'm too young for that!" Naruto blushed.

"Then why is my son blushing?" Minato teased.

"hmph"

Minato just laugh and they noticed that they arrived at the Academy already.

"Okay here we are. Don't worry Naruto, I know you will do well. Just be yourself and don't pay attention to the bullies. Avoid fighting okay? It's not good and your mother won't like it." Minato said.

"Yes, Dad. And plus, I'm the son of the Hokage. I can't be a stain in your name, right Dad?" Naruto smiled.

"Naruto, you will never be a stain in our name. And I will always be proud of you. Remember that okay?" Naruto nodded. "Okay, go to your room already. Be careful okay?"

"Yes, Dad" Naruto smiled. Minato began to walk to the Hokage Tower. But he stopped by a big hug from Naruto. "And Dad… Thank you."

Minato had a warm smile in his face. Naruto could be really sweet sometimes.

After that, Naruto didn't give his Dad a chance to reply and he ran inside the academy. "Bye Dad!" Naruto smiled and waved to his father.

Minato just smiled there and continue his walk towards the Hokage Tower.

oooo00000ooooo

In classroom 201 (AN: hehe its okay to give room numbers right?)

"Hey guys! Hey guys! The Yondaime's son is our classmate! I saw him walking towards this room!" one kid with a dog said.

"Yondaime's son?" a certain Uchiha said. And then smirked. _"Well, it's about time you come here, dope." _

The door open and slowly and the children went silent. Naruto felt awkward. He didn't know what to say. And he didn't know why they are silent. Maybe they don't want him to be their classmate?

"Uh… Hi?" He laugh nervously. When a certain Uchiha called him.

"Oi Dope, over here." Sasuke called him.

Naruto's face brightened when he see his first friend and his best friend. "Sasuke-teme!"

"hn" That's all he could reply.

"Oh my God, is he the Hokage's son? And he is friend with Sasuke Uchiha? He's really cute. And he really looks like the Hokage." A certain blond girl said.

"_Na..naruto-kun…" _A certain pearl-eyed girl said to herself and look to the blond boy in front.

"Neh, Sasuke? Are we classmate?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke sweat drop anime style. "Isn't it obvious, Dope?"

"Well, I just want to make sure!"

"Yeah yeah whatever. You're still a dope after all this year."

"hehehe, and you're still a teme after all this year." Naruto laugh.

"Oh my God, he's so cute when he laughs like that…" Naruto heard a whisper from his back.

"_Is it me they're talking about?" _He curiously looks at his back. He was about to say something when their teacher came in.

"Alright class, stop chatting. I'm Iruka Umino and I'm going to be you teacher for the whole Academy year. Why don't you introduce yourself to me now?" Their teacher said. "Ok, you first."

"Hey, I'm Kiba Inuzuka from the Inuzuka clan, and this is my best friend Akamaru."

"I'm Shino Aburame…"

"I'm Chouji (munch) from (munch) Akimichi clan."

"Man… what a drag… Shikamaru Nara"

"Oh hey, I'm Ino Yamanaka, I like flowers and you can go to our flower shop if you need flowers! Especially you, Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun" Ino winked to Naruto who sweat drop in her action.

"Oh shut-up, Ino-pig! Sasuke-kun's mine." A certain pink head girl said.

"Make me forehead!"

"Hmp, well, Hi, I'm Sakura Haruno. And I think I like Sasuke-kun." Sakura smiled sweetly to Sasuke.

"Hnh. I'm Sasuke Uchiha. And I DON'T like anybody." Sasuke said seem annoyed to Sakura.

"Hello, I'm Naruto Namikaze. I may have only few friends and most of them abandon me because they said I'm a monster, I don't even know why. And Sasuke here is the only one staying by my side that's why he's my best friend. But, I have a very caring mother, one beautiful and sweet little sister and a very cute baby brother. And of course my very loving father who is my idol and my hero, and one day I'm going to earn the villages' respect because one day, I'm going to be Hokage." Naruto grinned wide to his teacher.

Iruka seemed sad and happy. Sad that Naruto is treated in wrong way and happy because his parents raised him well. "That's very good of you Naruto."

"Heh, you're going to be Hokage because your father is a Hokage. But if you do not have Hokage blood, you're nothing but a monster." Said a boy with a long black hair and gold eyes.

"That's enough! Why don't you introduce yourself young man?" Said Iruka.

"Fine, I'm Korochi son of Orochimaru, one of the legendary sannin." Korochi smirked. (AN:Korochi is an OC) Many students gasped when they heard the legendary sannin.

"How about you, Hyuuga-san?" Iruka smiled to a certain Hyuuga girl with blue black hair, pearl eyes and pale skin.

"Ano... Well, I-I'm H-Hyuuga H-Hinata…" Said Hinata while playing with her fingers.

"Hey dope, don't you remember her?" Sasuke whispered to Naruto.

"Oh yeah, she's Hinata. The girl we saved 4 years ago?" Naruto said.

"Wow, congrats dope." Sasuke smirked.

"And what's that suppose to mean, Teme?"

oooo0000oooo

On the other side of the classroom there is a certain girl that watching Naruto quietly. You can see sadness in her eyes.

"_Naruto-kun… don't you remember me…?" _Thought Hinata while looking to her long time crush.

Many names have been introduced and Naruto didn't remember them. He don't care, he can memorized their name after a year right? So, that's not a problem anymore.

The class begins after introducing and some teasing. The class went well for every student. Well, not for Naruto, he's not listening anyway. He's bored and wants to go outside. He promised to himself that he will make his Dad treat him to Ichiraku later. Sasuke is already gone. His brother, Itachi, pick him up a while ago. Now he's all alone waiting for his father to pick him up too.

After 10 minutes or so, he saw a blond haired man walking towards him.

"Hey Dad, you're late"

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I've got so many paperwork at the office." Said Minato who looked guilty.

"Well you should make it up for me Dad. Common treat me to Ichiraku." Naruto's eyes brightened.

"Hmm… well, we can't." he said.

"What? But why Dad?" Naruto pouted.

"Because you're mother said she will be cooking your favorite ramen and we have to come home early." Minato said.

"Wow! Mom's the best! Race you to the house Dad!" and with that, Naruto ran fast towards their home while laughing. Thinking that he can run fast than his father. He can't wait to eat her mother's homemade ramen. He loves it.

"Oi, hey! Wait up!" Minato laugh and pretended to run slowly than normal to play with his son. But on the other hand, he also is addicted to his wife's homemade ramen so they should really run fast.

Next time: Time skip: Graduation

An: well I hope you like it. There will be OC's in this fic. I can't make any Konoha 12 bad. I just love them all. Hehe, well, see yah!


	5. Graduation and the Truth

"Graduation and the Truth"

I don't own Naruto

AN: Time skip they are now 12 years old and ready to graduate from Academy. Well for Korochi. You will know about him when time comes… :D

And I'm changing this to romance/family because of Naruto and his family's bond. And as for Hinata, she will have her chance. I still don't know if I should put Hinata on Naruto's team or Sakura. Hmm.. I'm still thinking,

Oh well,

Now to our story…

Oooo0000oooooO

"Well, for the graduation exam you will do, Bunshin no jutsu. When you're called, please come to the next room." Iruka said and left the room.

"_What? Bunshin? That's my worst skill!" _thought Naruto and shivered at the thought that he will not graduate.

"Oi, dope? Nervous?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm not! I… I… I…"  
"Shut up. I know it's your worst skill."

"EH?! Shut up Teme! I'll do great!"

"I'm sure you will, Naruto-kun" Ino said from behind and smiled sweetly to Naruto.

"Eh? Thank you, Ino." Naruto laugh nervously. He really didn't want to be rude but he don't like the way Ino talking to him. Or should I say, flirting?

"Oh, you're always welcome Naruto-kun." She smiled seductively. Naruto's eyes widened and he sweat drop anime style. What's up with this girl? Sasuke smirked when he sees Naruto's reaction.

Naruto just sat there and wait to call his name. After about an hour…..

"Namikaze Naruto?" Called Iruka.

"Hai, Sensei." He gulped and followed his teacher nervously.

Oooo00000ooooO

When he entered the next room, he saw Iruka seating there already with their other sensei, Mizuki.

"Ok Naruto, you may begin." Mizuki said smiling at him.

"_Bushin may be my worst skill, but I will do it. Watch this!!" Naruto thought._

"_**Bunshin no jutsu!!" **_Naruto yelled and then poof!

Naruto looked at his two sensei. Did he do it? He looked on his right side. Then cold sweats begin to form in his forehead and face. His hands begin to sweat too.

Yes and No.

Yes, he did it. No, he can't graduate because the one he did was more like a sketched image on the floor, well, it's more good than what he did. It's completely useless! And then he looked at his two sensei again. Sweat drop are in their face. Iruka sigh.

"You FAILED, Naruto." He said.

Naruto felt like there some hard object that heat him in the head. His eyes were completely wide and his mouth was open in shocked. Well, what does he expect? Yes he actually did a clone, but it was useless and can't even move. Naruto sigh and slowly leave the room. He didn't want to go back to the classroom. So he just walks outside. He wanted to be alone. His father will be disappointed to him. He wants to make his father proud of him and what did he do? He failed to a simple Bunshin test.

Naruto arrived at the Hokage Monument. He sat on his father's head. _"I'm sorry Dad… I… I failed you… And now you will be disappointed in me... I'm such a loser…" _Naruto didn't know how long he have been there and for how long he had been talking to himself. He didn't notice the tears that falling into his eyes. And he didn't notice a certain boy behind him.

"Oi, Dope, I've been looking for you. Why are you here?" Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke…" he didn't bother to wipe away the tears in his face. Sasuke saw him cry many times.

"_Sasuke? He's only calling me Sasuke when he is serious or when he is sad. Did he fail? That's why he leaves the Academy early than normal?" Sasuke thought._

"Sasuke… I… I f-failed him… I… I failed you… I failed…" Naruto looked down and cry.

"Hehe. You failed in the Bunshin test-?" Sasuke want to crack a joke (or an insult for them?). But he knows this is not the time for it. His best friend needs something. Maybe some encouraging? But how? He didn't know. Naruto always encourage him. But he didn't know how to do that. Sasuke sigh and sat next to his best friend. He looked at Naruto. He was looking through the village with sad eyes. He felt pity to Naruto, but he will never admit that. And Naruto will not be happy if he said that to him. So he just sat there and waits for him to talk. He will never leave him.

Naruto and Sasuke sat there for seem like hours. They just look at the village and said nothing. Until Naruto finally stood up.

"Oi, Teme, let's go home." Naruto grinned at Sasuke.

"Huh? Are you okay, Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"Huh? Of course I'm okay Sasuke. I can always take the exam next year right? I will never give up! And when I graduate, I'll catch up to you!" Naruto grinned widely to his best friend and give him thumbs up.

Sasuke just smirked and they continued their walk towards their home. They were silent while their walking until Naruto stops.

"Well, Sasuke, this is my way to my house. I'll see some other time okay? Congrats on graduating. I'll sure catch up with you sooner than later. Hehehe…" Naruto grinned widely to his best friend to hide his sadness. But he was his best friend, what could he hide from him right?

"Yeah, Dope, see you around. And catch up quickly. Don't want to leave long gap between us." Sasuke smirked.

"Yeah right! You'll see, sooner than later, I'll be a jounin before you! Hahaha. Bye, Teme!" Sasuke just said "hn" and walked to the left side. While Naruto waved and walk to the other side.

When Sasuke is gone, Naruto's face saddened. He can't be hypocrite, it really hurts him. His head hung while he's walking until he heard someone called him.

"Naruto?"

Naruto turned his head to the person who called him and raised his eyebrows. _"What did he want?" _he thought. "What is it, Mizuki sensei?"

"Naruto I want to tell you something… let's go somewhere else." Mizuki said smiling.

"O-okay."

Ooooo0000ooooooO

Later that night, in the library of the Yondaime's mansion, you will see a shadow that holding a large scroll. _"_This is it."The shadow said to itself. And leave the library and ran quietly in the hallway.

Minato just eyed the shadow. _"What do you think you're doing?"_ Minato thought and disappeared in an instant. And reappeared in front of the shadow.

"Where do you think you're going in this pass midnight, NARUTO?" Minato had a serious look in his face.

"D-dad? I thought y-you were…"

"Asleep? I was watching you all the time Naruto." Said Minato in a very serious tone.

"I don't have a choice I have to reveal the secret jutsu that I've been working these past few weeks!" Naruto said and form a hand seal.

"_**Sexy no Jutsu!!" **_Naruto yelled and then poof.

"W-what the?" Minato stared wide eye to Naruto who is now a very sexy and nude woman in front of him giving him a flying kiss. Minato can't help it; he lost his consciousness with blood lost.

Then Naruto ran past to escape leaving his father unconscious, lying on the floor with blood dripping from his nose. Naruto grinned, _"Dad, didn't know you're a pervert! Hahaha" _

Naruto was running around the village. He heard something behind him so turned his head but so nothing. When he turned his head again he bumps into someone.

"Ouch!" Naruto said.

"Where are you going, Naruto? And what are you doing here running in the middle of the night?" asked Iruka frowning at Naruto.

Naruto didn't answer and ran fast towards the forest. Iruka saw the large scroll behind him with a kanji "FORBIDDEN" to it. Iruka's eyes widened when he saw it. And ran fast to chase Naruto.

"NARUTOOOOO!!" Yelled Iruka.

Oooo000ooooO

"Well I guess it's alright to stay here for a bit. Whew! That's tiring." Naruto said and sat and unwrap the scroll and read. "WHAAAAT?!"

Naruto read the scroll for about an hour when suddenly…

"Found you, Naruto!"

"hahaha! Iruka sensei! I found you!" Naruto grinned.

"Idiot! I found you!" yelled Iruka.

"hey, Iruka-sensei! I'm going try an incredible jutsu. And if I do it, let me graduate okay?" Naruto's face brightened.

"Naruto, where did you get that scroll behind you?" said Iruka not paying attention to what Naruto said.

"Oh this? I found it on our library. Mizuki-sensei told me about it and about this place too. I didn't know that we have this scroll on our house though." Naruto said grinning at his teacher. "And he said that if I showed you this skill, I'd definitely graduate!"

"_Mizuki?" _Iruka thought. He was about to ask Naruto what skill did he learned when suddenly, dozens of kunai flew towards them. He pushes Naruto and tried to block the kunai but others hit him already.

"Naruto! Give me the scroll!" Mizuki yelled at Naruto.

"Naruto don't give him the scroll even if you die!" Yelled Iruka.

"Hey! Hey! W-what goin' on here??" Naruto was so confused. He doesn't know what's going on. Why is his two sensei fighting? Was it because of him?

"Naruto, give me the scroll! If you did I'll tell you the truth. Hehe," Mizuki smiled evilly.

Naruto and Iruka froze in their position. In Iruka's thought, _"Truth? He can't!!" _

"W-what t-truth?" Naruto asked.

"NO DON'T!" Iruka yelled.

"12 years ago, the demon fox attacked our village." Said Mizuki smirking evilly.

"I a-already know that!" yelled Naruto.

"Yes! You know the half of the truth! You know that your father the Yondaime Hokage killed it, but NO! It was sealed-"

"NOOOO!!" Iruka yelled.

"W-what do you m-mean?" Naruto asked. Now, he was VERY confused.

"No Naruto! Don't listen to him! Run! Bring the scroll back to your father!" yelled Iruka.

"No Iruka-sensei! I want to know the truth!" Naruto yelled back. He has to know the truth NOW! He had waited for so long. And now, someone will answer his question finally. "G-go on… Mizuki-sensei…"

"Hehehe… that day, Kyuubi no kitsune was sealed inside of a baby by our all mighty Yondaime Hokage. And that baby is… YOU NARUTO!!" And Mizuki laugh like a maniac. "YOU ARE THE KYUUBI, NARUTO! YOU ARE THE DEMON FOX THAT KILLED IRUKA'S PARENTS! THAT IS WHY HE HATES YOU SO MUCH!"

Naruto felt numb. All these years, his parents were lying to him. They said it was nothing serious. But, Kyuubi being sealed inside of him is SERIOUS! Tears began to pour into Naruto's eyes. He wants to run. He wants to hide. But he can't move his feet. He can't move. He felt numb.

"Naruto! Please! Even if Kyuubi was inside of you, you're parents were proud of you! And don't believe Mizuki! He's a bastard! Remember your family loves you so much! Especially your father! Don't give him the scroll! He'll just use it for evil purpo-Ugh!" Iruka was stabbed at the back before he finish.

Mizuki was standing there with an evil smile in his face. "No point Naruto. Give the scroll to me."

"AAAAHHHHHH!!" Naruto screamed he can't think straight. He ran towards Mizuki.

"What are you doing brat?! Give me the scroll!!" Mizuki yelled.

But Naruto attacked him and send him a few feet away.

"Don't you dare touch my sensei! If you ever lay a hand on him, I WILL KILL YOU!" Naruto yelled. He remembered when Iruka treated him to Ichiraku when he was at the Academy and his father can't pick him up, Iruka will take him home. This guy can't really hate him right? He was so kind to him and he was precious to him. He will not let anyone hurt his precious person!

"You're a fool! Give that to me!" Mizuki yelled.

"Watch me Iruka-sensei! I will kick his ass! _**Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" **_and thousand of Naruto appeared around them. In one minute, Mizuki was lying in the grass unconscious. "Did you see it, Iruka-sensei? Hahaha, I definitely kicked his ass! Hahaha"

Iruka chuckled. "I'm so proud of you, Naruto." Iruka smiled at his student who grinned back.

Naruto was so proud of himself, that he can't help but smiled widely. He kicked ass. And he knows his father will be proud of him too. His father? _"My father…" _Naruto's smile instantly disappeared. And tears become to drip from his eyes. _"My father sealed it to me? I have the Kyuubi? And that's because of my father…" _he felt it. He hates his father more than anything. He was the reason why the villagers hate him.

"Naruto… Your father… he just-" Iruka didn't finish when a flash of yellow appeared in front of them.

"NARUTO! Are you okay, son? Why are you so beaten up?" Minato rush to his son's side.

Naruto didn't answer. He just stays there and hung his head and tears flowing in his face. This makes Minato confused. He looked at Iruka with questioning eyes. Iruka just lowered his head.

"H-hokage-sama… He k-knows the t-truth… Mizuki, told him…" Iruka said slowly.

Minato's eyes widened. Then he felt it. The hate of his son. And he knows it. That hate was towards him. He was speechless. He didn't know what he will do. He doesn't know what he will say. He just stood there and looks at his son sadly. His eyes asking for forgiveness. But Naruto didn't bother to look at him.

"S-son-"

"Don't call me son! I'm not your son!" Naruto yelled. Anger can be seen to his blue eyes. "Why… Hokage-sama? Why me…" Naruto was crying so hard but his eyes were full of anger. Anger towards his father.

Minato was speechless. He didn't know what to say. So he just weeps there silently and stoops his head. His son… how can he explain?

Naruto waited his explanation but he heard nothing. He is so angry. He felt like running away. So he did. "I HATE YOU DAD!!" Naruto ran so fast. He didn't want to see his father anymore. He hates him so much.

"Naruto!" Minato yelled and ran to chase Naruto but Iruka stop him.

"Hokage-sama! I will chase Naruto and explain to him. For now, he will not understand you. But maybe I can explain everything to him. I'm sure he will listen to me." Iruka said and stood up.

"T-thank you, Iruka. Please bring him back to me…"

"Hai, Hokage-sama" with that Iruka disappeared and chase after Naruto. He found the boy in the Hokage Monument, punching the Fourth Hokage's head.

"I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" that was all Iruka could hear from the boy.

"Naruto…" It seems that his voice scared Naruto. He saw Naruto jump slightly when he hear his voice.

"Iruka-sensei…"

"Please Naruto… I'll explain to you everything. Please listen to me okay?"

"Why are you the one who will explain it to me? Why not him? Is he that coward that he can't face me?!" Naruto's hate was so visible in his face. His body was shaking in anger. Tears were still in his face.

"Naruto, I requested Hokage-sama that I will be the one who will explain you. And if Hokage-sama will be the one to explain it to you. You'll just freak out! And I know you will not listen to him! at least, I know you will listen to me, right Naruto?"

Naruto seemed quiet in a few seconds. Iruka saw him calm down after that. "Y-yes Iruka-sensei. I'm sorry."

Iruka smiled. "Of course Naruto." He said. They sat together in the head of the Fourth. Iruka begin to explain. "Naruto… Hokage-sama can't just choose a child that day; there are six mothers that gave birth that day. One of it is your mother. If you are your father, would you choose another child that will carry the Kyuubi inside of them? Wouldn't it be selfish for his side? Try to understand Naruto." Iruka was looking at the boy in front of him. The boy was looking down. Tears still in his face that now softened a bit. "Well, it's not really hard, is it? You have you family. Don't you remember your first day at the Academy? When you introduced yourself to us?" Iruka smiled gently at Naruto. Naruto raised his head; it seemed that he is reminiscing that day.

_Flashback_

"_Hello, I'm Naruto Namikaze. I may have only few friends and most of them abandon me because they said I'm a monster, I don't even know why. And Sasuke here is the only one staying by my side that's why he's my best friend. But, I have a very caring mother, one beautiful and sweet little sister and a very cute baby brother. And of course my very loving father who is my idol and my hero, and one day I'm going to earn the villages' respect because one day, I'm going to be Hokage." Naruto grinned wide to his teacher. _

_Iruka seemed sad and happy. Sad that Naruto is treated in wrong way and happy because his parents raised him well. "That's very good of you Naruto."_

_End of flashback_

"That day you described you family. And to me, they seemed to love every side of you, especially your father." Iruka continued.

"Y-yeah… I remember that…"

"And you said you'll going to be Hokage right? You're giving that up right now?" Iruka smiled at him.

"N-no! I'll still be Hokage! I will surpass my Dad!" Naruto exclaimed.

Iruka chuckled. "Well, Naruto proved that to me."

"H-how?" Naruto looked confused.

Iruka chuckled again. "Well, first, close your eyes."

Naruto looked much confused now. "What does closing my eyes connect of me being Hokage someday?"

"Just come here and close your eyes Naruto." Iruka smiled.

"O-okay?" Naruto close his eyes. He feels something on his head.

"Now, open your eyes Naruto." Naruto open his eyes and looked at Iruka confusedly. "Congratulations Naruto. You graduate." Iruka said. Naruto was shocked and speechless. Iruka chuckled and continued. "Prove me Naruto, by being a good ninja." Iruka said. Naruto was crying again while looking at his sensei.

"T-thank you, sensei…" Naruto looked down. He doesn't know what to say anymore. "uhm.. sensei? Can I ask you a question?"

"What is it Naruto?"

"D-do you… really… hate me?"

Iruka smiled and said, "Naruto… You are not the demon. You are Naruto Namikaze, son of the Fourth Hokage and my favorite student. How could I ever hate you?"

Naruto felt so happy. He was the first one who said that to him. Well, beside his family of course. Now he was ready to face his family. And of course, his father, he can't really hate him. He now understands… yes, he understands his father now…

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto can't help it. He attacked Iruka with a big hug.

"Whoa Naruto! haha." Iruka and Naruto laugh. "Well Naruto, it's really late already. You should go back to your house. Come on, I'll take you home." Iruka get up and so as Naruto.

"Okay sensei!"

And Naruto went home, to his family.

Next time: teammates!

AN: There! Whew! Well, I got trouble in this chapter. Well, that's all. Please R&R! Ja ne!


	6. Teammates

Chapter 6: Teammates!

**Forgive my grammar and a mistake, English is just my second language… ******

**I don't own Naruto.**

Naruto and Iruka arrived at the Namikaze mansion shortly.

"Well, Naruto, you should go inside." Iruka stopped and smiled at Naruto.

"I-iruka-sensei is it really okay? I mean I shout at him awhile ago… and I told him mean words?" Naruto said sadly.

"It's okay Naruto. I know Hokage-sama understands you. In fact, he said to bring you back to him as long as you know everything and he said that he'll be waiting for you." Iruka said.

"R-really?"

"Yup, so go inside. I'm sure he is waiting for you…"

"Okay, Iruka-sensei. Well, I'll go inside. Be careful on your way home." Naruto smiled.

"Bye Naruto" With that Iruka turn around and walk towards his home.

Naruto watch his sensei walk and smiled. He slowly walks towards the gate. The guard immediately saw him and look at him with worried eyes.

"Naruto-sama! Your father and mother were so worried about you! We were so worried about you." he said.

"Yes. I'm sorry for worrying you. I'm okay now. Where are they?"

"Hokage-sama said they will be at the balcony."

"Thank you." And with that, Naruto walks to the main entrance of the mansion. The servants saw him and immediately ask where he has been and they are so worried about him. He just smiled and said he was okay and went to the second floor of their house where the balcony located. And he saw them. His mother was crying while her left hand in his husband's back while her right hand was in his lap. His father was crying too. He had his hands on his head, his elbow on his knees, his shoulder shaking while he cried. Then he saw his two siblings. Hitomi was hugging Arashi and they were both crying. His siblings were the first to notice him.

"Nii-san!!!" they said in unison. He smiled weakly at them. He saw them run towards him and hugged him. He hugged them back.

"Nii-san! We were so worried about you! Where have you been! Father said you're upset and run from him. Why nii-san??" Hitomi asked. Tears were in her eyes. How he hates it when his little sister cry.

"Nii-san, Are you okay?" Arashi asked.

"Y-yes, Arashi. I'm sorry if I worried you Hitomi…" he said in a low tone of voice.

"Naruto…?" He looked at his mother. She was still crying. He run towards her and hugs her.

"I'm sorry Mom. Please don't cry." He looks at his sister and brother. "You too, don't cry. I'm okay now. I understand. Iruka-sensei explained everything." Then he looked at his father. He was crying and waiting for Naruto to talk to him. "D-dad…" With that he threw himself to his father and hugged him. "I'm so sorry Dad." He said and cried to his father's chest.

"N-no. It's me who must say sorry to you. I cause you so much pain. I'm sorry, N-Naruto…" he said while he hugged his son back.

"Dad! I understand! I understand everything! Please, let's start again. Let's not think of the past anymore, it will not help us. It will only bring us pain. We should think about our future and about our happiness. Right, Dad?" Naruto said looking at his father.

"Of course, Naruto, of course…" that's all he can say. He was so happy that his eldest son was back again. He just held his son and stay like that. He looks at his wife she was smiling, while his other children were asleep.

After a few minutes, Minato felt the calm breathing of Naruto. He looks down at his son and saw him sleeping. He smiled.

"He must be so tired. After all, it has been a long day for him. We must put them on their room and have a rest. Tomorrow, Naruto-kun will pick his team in the academy. Let's go, Minato-kun" Kushina said. They stood up and call one servant to pick up Arashi. Kushina pick up Hitomi and bring her to her room while Minato bring Naruto to his room. Before he leaves, Minato gave Naruto one last look and smiled. _"I'm proud of you, Son…" _

Ooooo000000oooooO

"Neh Sasuke-teme, can I ask you a question?" Naruto grinned widely to his best friend.

Sasuke look at Naruto as if he was joking. Since when did Naruto ask if he can ask questions? He always blurted out what's on his mind, so what is he up to now?

"You're already asking a question, dope."

"Hmph. Oh well," Naruto stop smiled at Sasuke as if he knows something Sasuke didn't know. "Neh, teme, Do you like anyone? Hehehe." Naruto teased.

"huh? Not your business, dope." Sasuke said while thinking a certain girl and suddenly blush. He tried to hide it but it is too late.

"Bwahaha! Sasuke-teme is blushing!" Naruto shouted.

Sasuke's eyes widen too Naruto's sudden blurt out and threw his hand on the blonde's mouth. "Ssshh! Stop it, dope!" He said. But it's too late because his fan girls heard it already.

"Awww! Sasuke-kun, why are you blushing? Is it because I am beside you?" Sakura asked seductively.

Sasuke's eyes doubled its sized and turn to Naruto. "This is your fault, dope!" Sasuke whispered to Naruto.

"Hehehe, so, do you like anyone here in our classroom, teme?" Naruto whispered back. "Or do you like Sakura-chan?" he added.

"Hnh. I don't like her or any of our girl classmate nor do I like any girl." Sasuke said and cross his arms in front of his chest. He look at Naruto to see his widen eyes. "What?" he asked.

"Y-y-you? I-I mean, S-sasuke? Y-you are G-GAY?!" Naruto exclaim.

"WHAT?!" Sasuke and his fan girls said in unison.

"Naruto, stop kidding! Sasuke-kun's can't be gay! You see, he likes me!" Sakura said and cling in Sasuke. But Sasuke disappeared and reappeared beside Naruto and hit him in head.

"BAKA! I'm not gay! You're my best friend, you should know that!" Sasuke's eyebrows twitching while looking at Naruto.

"Ouch! I'm just kidding Sasuke!" Said Naruto while rubbing his head. He looked at Sasuke and noticed the girl behind him sitting in the altitude in their room. It was Hinata. She was smiling down to him so he smiled back. When she noticed he was looking at her, she immediately looked on the other side of the room and blush. Naruto's smile instantly disappeared. "She was always like that…"

"Who?" Sasuke asked.

"Huh? Uh, Nothing." Said Naruto. Sasuke looked at him as if he was curious but shrugged it off. That's when their teacher, Iruka, entered the room. He looks around and saw Naruto and smiled at him. Naruto smiled back. Then Iruka look at the paper in his hand and scanned it.

"Ok. I will give you your teammates now. First off, team seven, this consist Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Uzumaki Naruto." Sasuke and Naruto gave each other a high five.

"Hell yeah! I'll be with two gorgeous boys!" and gave an i-won-this-time look to Ino. Sasuke sweat dropped while Naruto blush a little and look at Sakura…

"But Iruka-sensei! Why would the forehead girl be their team?! She doesn't deserve it!" yelled Ino.

"Ino, this is a random choice, and we pick Sakura's name with the names of Sasuke and Naruto. Give her a chan-" Iruka didn't finish his word when a chunnin appeared in the door.

"Iruka, the Hokage requested you in his office now." Said the chunnin and then disappeared with the poof of smoke.

Iruka sigh and dismissed the class saying he'll be back after lunch so they better eat their lunch first.

When Naruto noticed that Hinata stand up and went out of the room, he too excuse himself to Sasuke and went outside to follow Hinata.

"Huh? Hey dope! Aren't we having lunch?!"

"I have something to do right now! I'll meet you at Ichiraku later! Ja!" and then Naruto disappeared. Sasuke scratched the side of his neck, feeling a Goosebumps. When he looked at his back there was Sakura looking at him seductively. He's eyes widen and run fast as he can.

"SASUKE-KUN!!!" (you know who she is.)

Meanwhile Naruto is searching for a certain indigo-haired girl. He was walking and turns to the side me he bumps into someone. The girl would have fall but he circled he's arm around her so she wouldn't fall.

"Oh I'm sorry! Did I hurt you?" said Naruto and look at the person who is in his arms right now. And he saw a very red Hinata in his arms. "Whoa, Hinata, it's you! I've been looking for you since forever! Uh, yeah not forever, but since Iruka-sensei dismissed us. Hehe!" Naruto grinned.

Hinata's eyes widen at their position. She's bending back a little and Naruto's right arm is around her shoulder while the other is around her waist, while her both palms are in Naruto's chest. She looked at him and she saw him grinned. _"I think I'm gonna…" _ her thoughts are interrupted when she saw black. Yes, she fainted.

"Ehhh??? Hinata!! What happened?! Hey Hinata! Are you okay?!" Naruto panicked when he saw Hinata collapsed in his arms. Naruto lift and carry her bridal style and run to find the only person he knows who can help him. Sasuke.

Sasuke was tired of waiting for Naruto so he decided to order some ramen. He was going to take he's first noodle when someone bumps into his back causing him to choke in his noodles.

"SASUKE!!! I NEED YOUR HELP!" Naruto shouted at Sasuke's ears. "huh? Sasuke?! NOOO!! Not you too? What happen to you? Sasuke? Oh my God! All people are having different color on their face! First Hinata, and now, You! Sasuke! Don't! Don't leave me! I need your help! Hinata, Hinata, she fainted! Sasuke answer me!!!"

Sasuke cough and cough. He glared at Naruto. "What did you do this time, dobe?" Sasuke cough again and stand straight and keep his posture.

"Well, I bump into her a while ago and I caught her before she fall into the ground and when I look at her she's all red and then she fainted!" Naruto said.

"Hn." Sasuke get his water on the table and sprinkle a little water on Hinata's face.

Hinata begun to stir and slowly open her eyes. "ahmmn.. w-where a-am I?"

"HINATA! THANK GOD YOU'RE AWAKE!" Naruto exclaim. Sasuke sweat dropped while Hinata give Naruto a confused look.

TOINK!

"Ouch! What was that for Sasuke-TEMEEE?!"

"You will make her faint again Naruto! Look, she's all red again, I'll she's gonna faint again anytime soon." Sasuke look at the ceiling.

"What?! Hinata Noooo!" Naruto get near to Hinata's face to look at her closely.

Sasuke sigh, "Yeah, she's gonna faint again, in 1 – 2 – and 3…"

TUG!

"UUUUHH!! Hinata!! What now?! Sasuke what are we gonna do?!?" it is obvious that Naruto is now panicking.

"heh! Don't panic, dobe. We'll just have to drop her into her house."

"Huh?! But Sasuke! Hiashi-sama will kill us! Remember what happen when we rescue her that night?" Sasuke and Naruto got into thinking.

"Yeah…" Sasuke replied.

They look at each other then look up in the ceiling as if they were remembering something….

_Flashback_

_(Naruto and Sasuke are both 6 years old) (AN: on chapter 3 Naruto said "4 years ago" but, let me change that to "3 years ago" I thank you. ____ )_

"_Hey, Sasuke! There you are! Haha!" Little Naruto exclaimed._

"_Sssh! Shut up, Dobe. Your big mouth will get us into trouble!" Sasuke said. Naruto laugh nervously and shut his mouth._

_They were just sneaking out into their houses to play outside at night and feel the calmness of the night. They love to watch the stars and meteors together and talk things about their family and what would they want to be when they are older._

_While walking they suddenly hear a scream not far from them. _

"_What was that?" Naruto ask Sasuke who shrugged his shoulders and got curious too._

"_Let's go and take a look." Naruto said. Sasuke agreed and they run following the direction where they heard the scream._

_Oooooooooooooooooooooooo000000000000000000000000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooooooO_

"_P-please No! I d-don't w-want to c-come! L-let me g-get b-back to my f-father!" a girl with short indigo hair scream to a man who's holding her in his shoulders. _

"_hehe, how will you get back, little bitch? Maybe if you make it in our little operation and we will let you get back to your oh-so-dear-father." The man laugh like a maniac._

"_O-operation?" ask the poor little girl._

"_Yes. Let's just say that, we want to suck out your pretty big white eyes, called byakugan." The man laughs again._

_The little girl screamed and obviously can't do anything against the man, the girl begun to cry._

_On their hiding place…_

"_Teme, we need to help her!"_

"_Are you kidding me, dobe? Obviously, that's a ninja, what can we do against him?! For God's sake, he may be an elite jounin!" _

"_But she's in danger! We need to do something! Remember what Kakashi-niisan told us? Teamwork! If we just help each other we will beat that man!"_

"_Exactly, Dobe! He's a man! We're just a kid! Even if we team up to beat him, WE-JUST-CAN'T!"_

"_Whatever you say, Teme! If you don't want to help me, I'll do it myself. I can't just watch him take that girl!" and with that Naruto run in front of the man._

"_Naruto!!!" Sasuke shook his head and hide behind the tree._

"_Hey! What are you doing?! Put the girl down!" Naruto said._

"_Hey, hey, hey, what we have here? Another little brat who's trying to stop me eh? Hah! You can't stop me!" the man said._

"_Oh yeah? don-" Naruto was just going to brag that he's the son of the Hokage when he remembers what his mother told him… _"Don't brag about your status in this village. It will just take you to danger. Be humble and hide your true identity or power and just release it if it's needed. Okay, Naruto-kun?"

"_Mother's right…" Naruto thought to himself._

"_Just put the girl down or I will scream and call the Hokage! Don't you know I could scream out loud that the whole village can hear it?! Hah!" Naruto smiled confidently._

_The man and Sasuke sweat dropped. "What does he think he's saying?! That dobe!" Sasuke thought._

"_Eh? Uhm.. Shut it, kid. Get the hell out of my way if you don't want this place to be your grave!" _

"_Huh? You can't kill me! Because I refuse to die until I became Hokage! Believe it!" with that Naruto attack the man. But he was easily thrown in the tree by the man. _

"_hah! You're going to be Hokage eh? What a loser!" the man said and put the girl aside and walk to Naruto while chuckling. "So, Hokage-wanna-be, what are you going to do now that I'm ready to kill you anytime?" _

"_Pweh! I'm not gonna die here!" Naruto spit and look at the man with angrily. And his eyes widen and look at Sasuke's Direction. "SASUKE! Get the girl!" _

_The man's eyes widen and look behind him. He saw a Sasuke carrying the little girl. He was going to run and get the girl but Naruto stop him._

"_DO NOT….UNDERESTIMATE US! "Naruto attack the man. He gave he's full speed trying to slow down the man. The man was not that tall so Naruto is somehow doing it good._

_Sasuke saw this and put the girl down and help Naruto. "Naruto! Let's do it!" Naruto hears this and get into position and attack the man with their ultimate attack. They kick the man and he went flying. Naruto, from below kick the man again two times. When he thinks its high enough he watch he's best friend throw a kick from above and the man went down, face first. Seeing his best friend jump again he jumps to and they said in unison, "Fox-Lion Barrage!" The man's face buried into the ground and past out._

"_Alright! We did it!" Naruto jump in joy and gave Sasuke a high five. _

"_Hn." Sasuke smirk._

"_Hey, the girl!" Naruto said and run to the girl's side. "Hey, miss. Wake up, you're safe now." _

"_Naruto, it's better if we get her into their house." Sasuke suggested._

"_But Sasuke, we don't know where she lives!"_

"_Heh. I know where the Hyuuga compound is. I heard she have Byakugan and only the Hyuugas have the Byakugan, so I guess, that's where she lives." Sasuke smirks and think that Naruto will flatter him, but when he looks at him, Naruto was looking down to the girl seriously. _

"_Come on, Sasuke, let's take her there. She needs to rest." Naruto said seriously while still looking at the girl._

"Whoa? Is this Naruto?" _Sasuke thought. "Okay." He replied and they carry the girl to the Hyuuga compound._

_0oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo000000000000000000oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0_

"_Hey, Naruto, there's the Hyuuga Compound." Sasuke said and pointed a very large white gate._

"_Whoa, that gate is as tall as the gate of Namikaze and Uchiha Compounds. Right, Sasuke?" Naruto said, adoring the front of the Hyuuga Compound._

"_Yeah. Let's go." Sasuke said._

_Naruto nod and they started walking towards the Hyuuga Compound when they get there, they can see through a small hole what's happening inside. The sight was a complete chaos. Everyone's running and one man is ordering the people inside._

"_We must retrieve the heiress! Go!" said a long haired man who have white eyed and a cold stare._

"_WHAT?! This is the heiress?" Sasuke exclaim._

"_Huh? So what if she's the heiress?" Naruto look confused._

"_Baka! We really need to get her back. Let's go." Sasuke replied. Naruto shrugged and help Sasuke carry the girl inside. _

"_HINATA-SAMA!!!" a boy with long hair run towards them and get the girl in their arms._

"_Hey!" Naruto reacted to the boy's rudeness. By this time, the girl is starting to wake up. _

"_What did you do to her?! Hiashi-sama! Hinata-sama's here! They are the one who kidnap her! I just save her from them!" said the boy. The girl look at the boy with confused eyes._

"_J-jiro-s-san?" the girl said._

"_What?! We didn't kidnap her! We saved her from her kidnapper!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke's eyebrows twitched hearing the boy's words. What right does the boy have to say that? While he and Naruto are the ones who jump into danger just to save the girl._

"_Humph!" the boy pointed his nose up and looks at the man who's approaching them._

"_Hinata! Thank Kami-sama you're alive!" the man gave the girl a tight hug, as if someone will take her from him. "And who are you? What did you do to my daughter?" the man gives Naruto and Sasuke a deathful glare. The two gulp and lost their words. "Is it true that the two of you kidnap my daughter? Don't you know who we are? Playing with us like this?!" the man yelled. The two gulped again and just stared at the man with awe and still lost their words. "ANSWER ME!!!" the man yelled. The girl cover her ears, obviously she hates yelling._

"_AAHHH!" Naruto and Sasuke said in unison. But they refuse to run. Sasuke gulp and tried to speak. "S-sir! We are Uchiha Sasuke and-" he was cut off by Naruto._

"_And Namikaze Naruto, S-sir!" _

"_An Uchiha and a Namikaze? Why-" The man was cut off when another boy with long hair that reaches his upper bottom arrive._

"_Hinata-sama! Thank God you're alive! Are you okay?" The boy ask full of concern._

"_H-hai. N-neji-niisan.." the girl said shyly. The boy smiled and holds her hand. Seeing this, Naruto frowned. _

"_Neji. Is it true that these are the ones who kidnap my daughter?" The man called Hiashi ask the boy._

"_Huh?" The boy called Neji look at Naruto and Sasuke. "No. Hiashi-sama. This is the first time I encounter them." Hiashi look at the two and frowned._

"_Then why are you two here?" he ask. Naruto tried to explain._

"_S-sir. While we're walking at the par-" but was cut off by the man who arrived._

"_Hyuuga-san. One of you people report to me that your daughter has been kidnap. Do you want me to send a team to…" the blond haired man stops when he saw his son in front of the Hyuuga. "Huh? Naruto? What are you doing here?" _

"_Errm.. D-dad, I.. uh- was.. uhmm.." Naruto can't find the words to say that they sneak out._

"_Yes..?" Minato raised one eyebrow. "Huh, and Sasuke, you're here too? You're dad is just outside, maybe you wanted to explain this to him huh?" Minato spot Sasuke on the other side leaning in the wall. Hearing this Sasuke straightened. _

"_Uh.. Uncle Minato, can we explain this thing in front of you and Mr. Hyuuga? They may want an explanation too." Sasuke said._

_Minato called Fugaku and the boy's started to explain everything they did and everything that happened. After hearing their story the adults look at each other._

"_Is this true?" Minato ask._

"_But Dad! We will not say it if it wasn't true! You told me lying is a sin!" Naruto exclaim._

_Minato cleared his throat and pat Naruto's head and smiled. "I know, son. Let me handle this from this point okay? Why don't you two go play with the others there?" Minato pointed the direction where Hinata, Neji and Jiro are. Naruto nodded and drag Sasuke with him. _

"_Hi!" Naruto greet with a big grin on his face. He looks at the girl who he saves a while ago and smiled at her. "Hi, are you feeling okay now?" he ask. While Sasuke turned into fit mood and walk slightly away from them. _

"_H-hai. T-thank y-you for s-saving m-me…" the girl replied. And look at Naruto then look away with a slight blush on her pale cheeks._

"_That's good to hear! Uh, Hinata right?" Naruto ask and the girl nodded. "Nice name! I'm Naruto and the boy sulking on the other side is my best friend, Sasuke!" Naruto grinned._

"I'm not sulking." _Sasuke thought and sweat dropped. That's when their father called them to go home._

"_Hey, boys. Time for you to go home. Don't get too cool. You're going to get your punishment tomorrow." Fugaku said with raised eyebrows._

"_Why does anybody always raised their eyebrows?" Sasuke mumbled._

"_You're saying, Sasuke?" Fugaku said._

"_Huh? Oh nothing, nothing at all, Dad." Sasuke said with innocent face and slight smile on his face._

"_Didn't know you can act innocent, huh, Sasuke?" Naruto whisper to Sasuke. Sasuke glared at him and he just chuckled. _

"_Let's go, boys!" Minato and Fugaku said in unison._

"_Hai!" The boys run to follow their fathers but Naruto stop and look at the girl he just saved. "I'll see you soon, Hinata." Naruto said with a warm smile. _

"_Come on, Naruto! I don't want to have a heavy punishment tomorrow!" Sasuke said with an irritate face. _

"_Hai! Ja ne, Hinata-chan!" then Naruto run waving to his new found…friend?_

_End of Flashback_

-To be continue

Uhm, yeah, sorry for not updating. I'm like Shikamaru. :D I'm such a lazy ass.. tsk. Don't expect an early update after this one! Remember I'm lazy. But, I vowed to finish this story, no matter what! Believe it! *thumbs up*

There. I gave thumbs up: D that's a promise of a life time! (Huh?)

Till next time!

Jaaaa


	7. Unfamiliar Pain

**Chapter Seven: Unfamilar pain**

"**Hmm…**

***Glared***

***Crossed arms***

***nose point up***

**HMP! I DON'T OWN NARUTO!"**

**Hehe!**

**-Sasuke is a bit OOC!**

**Forgive my grammar and spelling! English is just my second language.**

**To the storyyyy..!**

0oooooooooooooooooooooooo0000000000000oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0

"In the morning, Father wakes me up at 5am! Then make me do the cleaning in our whole mansion and compound! And the worst, Arashi's poo poo! That's totally eww." Naruto said with disgusting look.

"Hey! Father, won't let me train and he won't let me eat tomato, for five days! And the worst…" Sasuke paled at his thoughts. "Itachi-niisan, b-bring me to the lake, I thought we're gonna go train. B-but he hides my clothes and run to our house! Saying that was part of my punishment!" Sasuke exclaim and look as if he sees a ghost. (AN: this attitude of Sasuke, is happening only when Naruto is the only person around him.)

Naruto sweat dropped and looks at his best friend with awed. "_Is this, Sasuke?"_ "Oh… y-yeah, that's worst. Oh well, what are we gonna do with her?"

"Well, let's just wait for her to gain consciousness again." Sasuke said. Naruto said okay and look at the girl in his arms. Sasuke seeing this got into thinking. "You know, I should hold her. When she wakes up and see that you're the one holding her, she might faint again." With that Sasuke grab Hinata and hold her.

"Huh? Why?" Naruto was confused.

"No questions, Naruto. Just trust me." With that they fell into silence and wait for the girl to wake up. But lunch time is going to end and people are staring at them but Hinata was still unconscious.

"You know what; maybe we can just wake her up." Sasuke said. Naruto said okay and get water and sprinkle a little to her face. "There, she's waking up."

"H-huh?" The girl look at them and blushes when she sees Naruto. When she looks at Sasuke she felt shy that he was holding her. Naruto seeing the girl blush thought that she might like Sasuke. He's face darkened and he felt something inside of him. He felt….pain?

0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo00000000000000000oooooooooooooooooooooooooo0

After that they go back to their room and sit on their respective seats. Naruto was silent while Ino is flirting with him. Sasuke notice this and was about to ask him what's wrong when their teacher come in.

"Okay class. There are a few changes in your teams. And I'm sorry Sakura; you'll be place in team 8 with Inuzuka Kiba and Shino Aburame. And your Jounin sensei is Ms. Yuuhi Kurenai."

"What?! But why sensei? Who will be team up with Naruto and Sasuke-kun?" Sakura exclaimed.

"Sorry Sakura. We can't tell the reason why. But Hinata is the one who will team up with Naruto and Sasuke." Sounds of whisper begin to hear around the room. Naruto look at Hinata, he caught her looking at him and he smiled at her but she looks away and looks at Sasuke. Naruto seeing this darkened his face and he felt that unfamiliar feeling again. "Quite! Team 7, your Jounin sensei is Mr. Hatake Kakashi." Naruto and Sasuke's eyes widen when they hear who their sensei is.

"Alright!" the two said in unison and give each other a high five.

Iruka smiled at the two and continued. "Okay. Team 9 is Hyuuga Jiro, Korochi, and Aina Magna. Your Jounin sensei will be Ms. Rin." (AN: they are all OC: D except Rin.) Iruka continued. "And team 10 will consist of, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and Chouji Akimichi. Your Jounin sensei will be Sarutobi Asuma." Iruka look at the three students. The fat boy (oops!) was only eating and seems he doesn't care. The girl is mumbling something in herself and the pineapple head guy looks bored. Iruka shook his head and continued to the last team.

"Okay. That's all. You're sensei will pick you up in this classroom. You can wait here. Ja!" and with that Iruka went out of the class.

After a few seconds…

A beautiful woman with red eyes appeared in front of the classroom with swirl of leaves. "Team 8?" the said team raised their hands. "Okay. Follow me." Team 8 stands up and follows their sensei.

Few seconds after…

"Team 10?" a man with a smoke in his mouth appeared in a puff of smoke. Team 10 followed their sensei. Naruto and Sasuke just watch the team with a bored expression. When the door opened, their face brightened but change into bored expression again when they see who it is.

"Uh.. Team 9?" A beautiful girl with short brown hair and brown eyes said. Team 9 followed her but Rin stops when she notices Naruto and Sasuke. "Hey, boys. Who's your sensei?"

"Oh? Hey Rin-niichan. You know, the one who has the white hair, with only one visible eye, and the one who's always LATE!" Naruto replied.

"Hn!" Sasuke agreed. Hinata just start fidgeting her index finger.

"Oh. I see. Just wait for him to arrive. I'll be off. Ja ne!" Rin grinned at them and leave in a flash.

Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata have a heavy sigh.

After an hour…

Naruto look at Hinata. Hinata look away and look at Sasuke. Sasuke just stared outside.

Naruto sigh. Hinata sigh. Uh.. Sasuke sigh.

Two hours later…

"THAT'S IT! I'm going home! I'm not gonna wait here for him forever!" Naruto said. Sasuke and Hinata just look at him.

Naruto stands up and ready to walk out when he bumps into a puff of smoke. "Ouch! What the-?" He looks in front of him to see the one they are waiting for.

"Yo!" the man greeted. The room went silent, then…

"YOU'RE LATE!!!" Naruto exclaimed.

Kakashi laugh nervously and said. "Sorry I saw a black cat on my way here and decided to change direction and then I got lost in the path of life."

"HUMPH! What a pathetic excuse Kakashi-niisan! Uh should I call you, Kakashi-sensei? Hehe." Naruto laugh a little.

"Uh, if you don't want to call me sensei then you can call me Kakashi-sama if you want." Kakashi said. He's eyes forming an upside down U shape.

"Pweeh! We'll call you sensei then!" Naruto said acting he was disgusted.

Kakashi just chuckled and look at Sasuke and Hinata. "Yo!" Sasuke nodded at him while Hinata gave him a bow. "_Thank God I have one respectful student."_ He cleared his throat and said. "Okay. Meet me at roof top." With that Kakashi disappeared with a puff of smoke.

0oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo000000000000000000000oooooooooooooooooooooooo0

"Okay I want to meet everyone-"

"We already met you!"

"Uh? What about Ms. Hyuuga here? Why don't you introduce yourself to her, Naruto. Tell her you name, likes and dislikes, hobbies and dreams." Kakashi said.

"Huh? Uh.. yeah. Hi, Hinata. I'm Namikaze Naruto, remember?" Kakashi raised his visible eyebrow hearing this. "Uhm.. I like ramen, and I love my family and that Teme on your side is my best friend, remember him, right?" Hinata nodded shyly. "Uh, my hobby is to train and play with my siblings, and to eat ramen with them. And my dream…" with this Naruto eyes is shining. "Is to be Hokage and surpass my Dad! Believe it!" Naruto grinned.

Hinata giggled after hearing this. Naruto didn't understand but he felt warm inside him when she heard that simple giggle. Sasuke cleared his throat. Naruto look at him with confused eyes. "My turn." Said Sasuke. "I'm Uchiha Sasuke, as you know. I have no likes and I have many dislikes.-"

"That's a lie! You like tomatoes and you dislike cockroaches!" Naruto exclaim. Kakashi and Hinata chuckled while Sasuke sweat dropped and glared at Naruto.

"Shut up, dobe." He cleared his throat and continues. "My only goal is to surpass my brother and to have a loving wife beside me when I get older." With this Sasuke smiled at Hinata. Seeing this Naruto felt that unfamiliar feeling again and now he felt sad.

"Hmm… interesting." Kakashi smile underneath his mask. "Okay. Your turn." He said to Hinata.

"Ano… uhm, I'm H-Hyuuga H-Hinata. I L-like f-flowers-"

"What flowers?" Naruto and Sasuke said in unison. They look at each other in surprise and then look away. Hinata look at them with confuse eyes while Kakashi just chuckled.

"You may continue, Hinata" said Kakashi.

"Uhm… I-I love c-cinnamons. I L-like pressing f-flowers and my g-goal is t-to be a g-good H-head of o-our c-clan." Hinata said and look at her feet.

"Okay. That was nice of you, Hinata." Kakashi said and smiled at her. "Okay. I don't think we should have the survival test, do we?" He looks at his student and nod. "Okay. Hinata, what do you think is the purpose of having a team? Naruto and Sasuke already know this because they hang a lot around when they are kids. So?" the boys look at her and she blush.

"Uhm… T-teamwork, s-sensei." Hinata said shyly.

"Okay. Very Good. Now I'll see you tomorrow for your training. I've got something to do." Kakashi said.

"Huh?! That's it? Why not train now, Kakashi-sensei?" ask Naruto.

"Because, Naruto, it's time to celebrate your guys graduation." Kakashi grinned under his mask. "I mean, don't you want to celebrate it with your new teammate? Or should I say *cough-crush-cough* ehem, friend?" Kakashi smiled innocently.

"Huh? I-i.." Naruto blushes while Sasuke smirk. If Naruto had only seen his best friend's eyes that time. He will say that Sasuke is planning something.

"Yeah, Naruto. Why don't we celebrate our graduation, right, Hinata-CHAN?" Sasuke said and smiled warmly in Hinata.

"Y-yes, Sasuke-kun." Hinata smiled too and look at Naruto. When Naruto look at her, she looks away pretending she's looking at Sasuke.

Naruto feel disappointed when she looks away. "_Maybe I should give Ino a chance. Or maybe I can just court Sakura-chan. Hinata seem so aloof with me. She might like Sasuke not me. Heh, what am I thinking? I'm just 12 years old; it's too early for that." _ Naruto thought and chuckled to himself.

"Hey, what are you chuckling at? Are we going to celebrate or what?" Sasuke ask.

"Yeah, why not? Where do you want to go Hinata?" Naruto look at her.

"Uhm.. i-it's u-up t-t-to the b-both of y-you." Hinata said looking at her feet.

"Why don't we eat at Ichiraku ramen?" (Guess who)

"Hnh. Why don't we go to cinnamon shop? It's your favorite, isn't Hinata-chan?" Sasuke said smiling at Hinata.

Naruto glared at Sasuke but look away immediately when he realize something. "_Sasuke! He's always smiling at her not smirking. He always smirks at me and I'm his best friend. But Hinata, he's always smiling at her… does that mean..? Sasuke likes Hinata?!" _Naruto's eyes widen at the realization and look at his best friend who's smiling warmly at Hinata. And there it is again. The unfamiliar feeling… the pain. It is different from the pain that the villagers are giving him. It hurts more… he closed his eyes and tried to subdue the feeling inside of him. _"I can't…"_

"N-naruto-kun? A-are y-you…o-okay?"

"Huh? Y-yeah. I'm okay. So, do you want to go to cinnamon shop?" he smiled at her but not the smile he gave to her a while ago.

"Uhm.. I s-said, I'm f-fine with I-ichiraku…" Hinata said wondering why his smile has change. The smile a while ago is sweet and warm. Now, it seemed… empty.

"Huh? Okay. Common, I'm starved!" Naruto grinned at the two and lead the walk. Hinata is thinking that he would walk beside her but he walk in front of them this make her disappointed. Sasuke smirk at this.

Naruto ate in silent while he listening to Sasuke's sweet tongue talking to Hinata. He just sighs and concentrates on his ramen. When they finished eating, they decided to go home. They went to their separate direction and walk towards their houses.

Naruto walked a little far from Ichiraku when he decided to go back and talk to Hinata. He runs fast and when he notices Hinata, he immediately stops and hides behind the post. Why? Because Sasuke is with her. _"Damn… I'm late." _He droop his head and sigh. He decided to follow them and maybe if he was lucky he can catch Hinata alone.

When the two arrive at the Hyuuga Compound, Hinata simply said thank you to Sasuke and they wave each other goodbye. When Sasuke is gone, Naruto decides to knock in front of the Hyuuga's gate. He walks slowly in front of it and knock three times. He gulped when he hears footstep from inside. When the gate is open he saw the most beautiful girl in the whole world. Uh, okay not in the whole world, but in their village. _"Hinata…"_

"Uhm.. Y-yes, N-naruto-kun?" Hinata ask while fidgeting her index finger and has a blush on her face.

"Uh… Y-yes. Can I talk to you for a minute?" Naruto ask looking at her. She immediately look away and suddenly found the ground interesting. "Common, Hinata. Look at me. Am I that ugly that you can't stand seeing my face even for one minute? Or are you one of those who think I'm a monster? Tell me, Hinata. Tell me!" Naruto yelled.

Hinata was startled by his words that she can't speak. Seeing this, Naruto felt guilty and said. "I-im s-sorry…"

"N-Naruto-kun, I-I-…" Hinata was lost from her words and didn't know what to say. Well, actually she knows but she can't tell it because she was too shy.

Naruto raised his hand to stop whatever she's trying to tell him. "Its okay, Hinata. You don't have to explain. I know… *sigh* I just hope this can't be a burden in our team. Maybe, someday, you'll change the way you see me. Goodnight, Hinata…" and with that Naruto walk away after three and five steps he run as fast as he can, leaving a crying Hinata.

"_Naruto-kun, you're wrong… you're not a monster...What's happening to you? And you're not ugly. You are the most handsome boy I've ever seen in my life… what have I done to make you this mad? I promise I'll make up it up to you whatever it is." _

"Hinata-sama? What happen to you? Why are you crying? Did someone attack?"

"H-hai, Neji-niisan, I'm okay… I'm just tired. I'll go to my room and sleep. Tell father that I already ate my dinner. Goodnight, Neji-niisan." With that Hinata walk into her room.

Neji just followed her with his eyes, wondering what's wrong with her. He decided he will investigate about her source of sadness.

0oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo00000oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0

Naruto was panting when he stop running. He look back and saw that he was far from Hyuuga Compound now. He walks slowly and when he turns left he bumps into someone. The girl screams in surprise and fell into the ground. "Ouch…" cried the girl.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Sakura-chan! Are you okay?" Naruto ask to the fallen girl and offered his hands to make the girl stand.

"Humph! Watch where you're walking! By the way, where's Sasuke-kun? Are you with him?" Sakura's eyes are shining in mentioning Sasuke's name.

"Uhm… Yeah, I'm with him a while ago. But, he's gone home now. Why?" Naruto replied.

"Why? Why are you asking me why? Of course, I want to see him!" Sakura said. And then it clicks to her. _**"Naruto is Sasuke-kun's best friend. Maybe I can use Naruto to get close to my Sasuke-kun! Okay. I'll just use my charm on him. Hell yeah!"**__ inner-Sakura said._

"Uhm, Naruto-KUN? Do you like me?" Sakura ask Naruto with puppy eyes.

Naruto sweat dropped on the sudden change of mood but replied anyways. "Of course, Sakura-chan. Who will not like you? You're beautiful and intelligent and… uh.. kind?" Naruto laugh nervously. If he had said a bad word about her, he's sure as hell she will beat the crap out of him.

"Reaaallyyy? Aww.. You're such a sweet boy, Naruto-kun. Sasuke-kun, will never say that to me… and I think, I like you too, Naruto-kun! Are you my boyfriend now?" Sakura said and suddenly cling into Naruto's arm.

Naruto's eyes widen after hearing this. "HUH?! S-S-S-S-Sakura-chan, you don-"

"Come on, baby. Walk me home. I'm so tired and I can't wait to take a rest. Please, please walk me home, honey?" Sakura said with puppy-dog eyes.

"Uh, O-okay." Naruto decided to play along. Sasuke's hitting on Hinata so, maybe this wasn't a bad idea.

After he walked Sakura to her home, he decided to go home too. He was tired too. Not physically, but mentally and emotionally tired. He sighs when he saw he's house near by. He opens the gate and greets the ninja guarding their gate then walk straight to his room but one maid stop him.

"Good evening, Naruto-sama. Your family already ate and they are now in the entertainment room. Do you want me to prepare your food?" the servant said.

"No. You can take a rest. I'll go to my room." Naruto said and walk straight to his room. When he get there, he slump his body to his bed and sigh heavily. _"This is not good. I've been sighing like this ever since I look Hinata that way…I like her… wait!" _Naruto sat down and ruffled his hair. He was irritated by himself._ "What am I thinking? I'm supposed to think Sakura not Hinata! Damn it! But what happened between Sakura and me? It's like a whirlwind romance that ero-sennin was talking about. *sigh* I'd better get Hinata out of my head or I'd be insane!"_ Naruto walk to his own bathroom and splash a water on his face and look at the mirror in front of him._ "I hope this feelings will not be a burden in our team. They seemed to be enjoying each others company. But how about me? What am I suppose to do?! Arrgh! Okay. I must get Hinata out of my head. I'll focus on Sakura." _"Naruto! Focus on Sakura!" Naruto said out loud.

"Why?" a voice said behind him. When he look behind him, he saw his father.

"Huh? What are you talking about, Dad?" Naruto ask innocently.

"Why do you want to focus on Sakura? You just said it."

"Huh? Uhm, Dad, because, Sakura is now my girlfriend."

"Huh? That fast? I didn't know that you're courting the Haruno girl. How? You're so secretive, Son. Why don't you tell me your love story and so I can cope up into your life story?" Minato said teasing his son.

"Oh, common, Dad. It's no big deal. I mean, I could tell you some other time. Now, I have to rest because we're going on our first mission tomorrow. Neh, Dad, want to give me a B rank mission?"

"Huh? You're only Genin, Naruto, you can't take that rank yet. You're going to have D rank mission tomorrow. Okay. I'm tired. I'm going to take a rest. Goodnight, Son. Have a sweet dream." With that Minato disappeared in a flash of yellow.

"Oh, common, Dad!!!" Naruto yelled and slump his body on his bed again. He stood again to change into his pajama and then get back to his bed to sleep.

But even in his dream, he still thinks of that certain girl…

_Dreamscape_

"_Naruto-kun!" Hinata called him and hug him from behind._

"_Hey, there beautiful…" Naruto smiled warmly and look at the girl behind him. He face the girl and look into her gentle beautiful lavender eyes. It promises the love he wants. No. The love he needs. He caressed her smooth cheeks and smiled at her warmly. He took her hands and they run together along side of the beach. _

_He stops when they reach a big stone near by. He jump over the stone and offered his hand to Hinata. "Come, my love…" Hinata didn't hesitate and grab his hand. When she's on top of the stone he hugs her tight. "Hinata… you're so beautiful… every time I look at you I felt like I'm in heaven…" Hinata just smiled and hug him back. _

On the real world.

The sun starting to raised and coats the surroundings with its light. Hitomi knock on his brother's room. She wanted him to walk her to school but he didn't answer. So she decided to open the door.

When she gets inside, he saw her brother drooling and mumbling in his sleep.

"What was he talking about?" Hitomi whispers to herself.

"H-Hinata… Beautiful…" Naruto mumbled.

"Who is Hinata?" Hitomi ask.

_Dreamscape_

_Naruto look at Hinata and beginning to lean forward to his love._

"_I love you, Hinata…" he was gonna kiss Hinata on the lips when Hinata speak._

"_Who is Hinata?" _

"_Huh?" then Hinata begins to fade. "Wait! Hinata! Hinataaaaaaaaaaaaa!"_

Real World.

"Hinataaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Naruto yelled.

"Niisaaaan! Wake up! You're having a nightmare!" Hitomi yelled too.

"Huh? N-nightmare?"

"Yes, niisan! Are you okay? Is a monster called Hinata attacking you on your dream?" Hitomi asked innocently.

"N-no. Whay are you doing here?" Naruto asked his sister to change the subject.

"I want you to walk me to the school, niisan. I already missed you. You're always busy at the academy. And now, for missions. I hope there's no girl in your mind now that will make you busy even more…" Hitomi said sadly.

Naruto felt guilty. He doesn't have much time for his sibling now. He misses them too and wants to cope up with them too. "Alright. I'll walk you to academy then I'll visit Iruka-sensei too. I'll just change. Wait for me downstairs, okay?"

"Okay, niisan!" Hitomi brightened and run downstairs. Naruto just smiled at his sister then did his morning routine.

When he got down stairs he saw his little brother playing with Hitomi. Arashi look at him and grinned.

"Ohayo, Naruto-niisan!" said Arashi.

"Ohayo, otouto." Naruto smiled and look at Hitomi. "Are you ready?"

"Hai. Let's go. Bye Arashi."

"Bye, Nee-chan." Arashi smiled and wave to his sister and look at his big brother. "Bye Naruto-niisan! Be careful!"

Naruto grinned at his brother and give him thumbs up. "You bet! Be a good boy okay?" Arashi nodded and wave them goodbye.

Naruto walk Hitomi to the Academy and wish his sister good luck then he visit his former sensei. After that he has one hour before he meet his team. He decided to head into Ichiraku Ramen House to eat his breakfast. When he gets there he saw his pink haired "girlfriend." Sakura look at him and smiled.

"Ohayo, Naruto-kun. How are you?" She smiled sweetly and added. "Where's Sasuke-kun?" and then Sakura look behind him as if expecting there was Sasuke standing behind him.

"He's still in the Uchiha Compound. Our team will meet later." Naruto said thinking why is she always asking Sasuke even if he was the one who's with her. Naruto just shrugged his shoulders thinking they are just the same. He thinking Hinata while Sakura thinking Sasuke. "Three bowls of Ramen, please!" Naruto said to the waiter.

The restaurant now is larger than before. It can accommodate at least 30 people inside now unlike before it can accommodate only 5 persons. He and his Dad help this restaurant to expand. They are always eating here and 40 bowls of ramen is their minimum. He smiled at the memory.

"I see. Naruto-kun can I go with you? Kurenai-sensei was sent on the mission today so we don't have training and I don't have anything to do." Sakura said with puppy dog eye.

"Huh? Sure. We're just going to train today. Dad said we'll be training for a week before we can get our first mission, even if it was only a D rank mission." Naruto said and started to eat when his order arrived.

"I see. How does it feel to have a Hokage as a father?" Sakura said.

"Hmm… Dad is not that hard to be with. He's always open to help. He never scolded me for all the mistakes I've done but he corrected me. Saying good things to encourage me to try again and so maybe, on my second or third try, I'll be able to do it right." Naruto smiled at Sakura and continue. "He's never a Hokage in our home. He's our friend. Our father." With that Naruto Continue to eat his Ramen.

Sakura look at Naruto. She suddenly adores him for talking like that about his father. He really loves his father that much. "_**Hey! What are you doing?! You can't fall for the dobe! You love Sasuke-kun! Chaa!"**_ Sakura shook her head and continue to eat too.

When Naruto finish 43 bowls of Ramen he decided to go and see his team, bringing Sakura with him. When they arrived at the training ground, he immediately spot Sakura and Hinata talking under the tree. Sasuke gazed at him and frowned.

"Hey, Dobe. You're 5 minutes late. Why is she here?" Sasuke said not looking at Sakura.

"Teme, don't give that look. Their sensei is on mission so I decided to bring her here. She doesn't have anything to do today, anyway." Naruto said.

"Hnh." Sasuke replied.

"O-ohayo. N-Naruto-kun." Hinata greet him. Naruto stared at her and nodded. Hinata incline her head and look at her hands on top of her lap.

Sasuke raised eyebrows at the exchange and decided to confront Naruto later. He sits beside Hinata and tried to talk to her.

While Naruto and Sakura sit on the other side and talk to each other.

Hinata look at them and felt jealous. Just yesterday she was the one who got all Naruto's attention and now… there's Sakura.

"Hinata-chan? What's wrong?" Sasuke ask.

"Ano… I-is, S-sakura-san, will train with us t-today?" Hinata ask Sasuke. Her stutter when she's talking with Sasuke has decrease because of their constant conversation. Maybe if Naruto will always talk to her maybe her stutter will be gone forever? She sighs.

"Yeah. Naruto said she's got nothing to do so, he brought her here to train with us."

"W-what about their o-own training? W-where is their S-sensei?"

"Naruto said their sensei is on mission. So they don't have training." Sasuke look at Naruto and Sakura. Sakura suddenly gives Naruto a hug and kiss him on the cheek then wave at them and run away. Sasuke frown and walk towards Naruto. "What was that for? Where's she going?"

"Huh? What? She's going home. She suddenly remember that her mother want her to help for groceries." Naruto said, confused.

"The hug and kiss, Naruto." Sasuke ignored the line about Sakura and stared at him.

"That? Why, Sasuke? Are you jealous I got my girlfriend first before yours?" Naruto smirk at him.

"Girlfriend? But I thought you…" Sasuke was confused and look at Hinata. His eyes widen and run beside her. "Hinata? Why?" He asked her because he saw her tears leaking out her eyes.

Naruto wants to run fast beside her and comfort her but he suppressed his feelings and stand still in his place looking at them. He heard her talking to Sasuke and he heard Sasuke comfort her. And he felt that pain again…

"I-I'm okay, Sasuke-kun. I just remembered s-something." Hinata gave an alibi to Sasuke.

"Hmm… you know, you could always talk to me whatever your problem is. I'll listen to you. But if you want it keep a secret, it's up to you. I'll respect your decision." Sasuke smiled at her and pull her into a friendly hug.

Naruto look away and felt like crying that time. Thank God their late comer sensei arrived.

"Yo! Huh? What's the commotion all about?" Kakashi raised his one visible eyebrow and look at his student. One was comforting the girl while the girl is crying while the other one was about to cry.

"Nothing important sensei." Naruto said. "Let's start the training."

"Sorry, guys. But I will not be around for your training. Hokage-sama, gave the jounin an S rank mission together. No worries, we'll kick ass in this mission. And for your training, I listed the things you have to do so; you'll be busy even if I'm gone." Kakashi said. "Sasuke, you hold this and make sure your team work for it within a week." Kakashi give Sasuke a small notebook. "Okay. Questions?"

When they did not speak he assumed that they don't have questions. "Okay. Have a nice week! I'll be off. Ja!" and he disappeared with a puff of smoke.

"That's a clone?" Naruto asked himself. He shrugged it off and looks at his teammates. Hinata looks fine now and they are both standing looking at the notebook Kakashi gave them. He walks towards them and stop beside Sasuke. "What's on the list?" He asked and looks at the paper.

While Naruto and Sasuke read the content of their training, Hinata looks at Naruto with sad eyes. _"You just don't know how I'm hurt right now, Naruto-kun…" _ with that a single tear leak in Hinata's cheek.

-To be continue…

**Ehem. Uhm.. I want to dedicate this chapter to my first reviewer. Bow.**

**Till next time!**

**Jaaaaaaaaaaa**


End file.
